1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for ordering photographic prints of image data stored in a data recording medium, and a printing apparatus for producing photographic prints in accordance with an order.
2. Description of the Background Art
Today, a digital still camera capable of shooting a desired scene and storing image data representative of the scene in a memory card, which is removably mounted thereto, is extensively used. The image data stored in the memory card may be processed by a computer or similar image processor and displayed thereon or may be input to a color printer to be printed out on recording sheets thereby, as desired. Modern printers, including ink jet printers, are capable of printing high-definition images. As for a system using silver halide photosensitive type of films, prints featuring not only high definition but also high preservability are achievable and usually produced at, e.g., camera service stations where high-quality print services are available. A digital still camera is constructed to record various information, including desired frames to print and the desired numbers of prints, in a recording medium together with image data. This allows the user of the camera to readily place an order with the above service station for prints.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 150673/1999, for example, discloses a digital camera that allows the user of the camera, intending to order the prints of digital image data, to set a desired number of prints in the camera. This digital camera also stores data relating to the desired number of prints together with the image data.
In any case, the user of the camera brings the recording media, which stores the image data and information relating thereto, to a service station where a print service is available. At the service station, a system implementing the print service reads the image data and information out of the recording medium and then prints out the image data on recording sheets. In this manner, an order for prints has customarily been given to a service station by the hand-over of a recording medium.
On the other hand, in parallel with the spread of cellular phones or similar mobile radio communication apparatuses, there has been contemplated to give an order for prints to a service station via such apparatuses. Arrangements for ordering prints are closely related to a digital camera in the system aspect. However, as far as a general-purpose phone system is concerned, the exclusive arrangements for ordering prints would be extraneous and redundant if built in a handy phone set in circumstances not needing an order for prints. Further, the handy phone set provided with this kind of function makes it practically impossible for the user to give an order if the service station to deal with the order lacks compatibility with a cellular phone system having the same function.
Moreover, a memory card or similar recording medium stores various kinds of files. Providing a handy phone set with functions of distinguishing and searching for such files would increase loads on the processing and operation of the handy phone set. Specifically, each camera may record image data in a particular format, e.g., in a particular directory or in a deep layer. Should a handy phone set be constructed to interpret the contents of order files recorded in such various formats, the construction and operation of the handy phone set would be sophisticated.
As stated above, a cellular phone or similar communication apparatus is extraneous to the order of prints customary with a digital camera. It follows that noticeably modifying the structure of a handy phone set in order to input an order of prints thereon is likely to aggravate the redundancy of a telephone system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus capable of sending desired image files without requiring a handy phone set to interpret an order of prints or noticeably modifying the conventional ordering method or printing method, which is based on the hand-over of a recording medium, and a printing apparatus for producing prints.
In accordance with the present invention, a print ordering method causes, via a communicating apparatus, a printing apparatus to print images represented by image data stored in a data recording medium. The data recording medium stores the image data and order information for causing the printing apparatus to print desired image data. The print ordering method includes the steps of selecting image files designated by the order information, informing the communicating apparatus of a virtual directory structure consisting of the image files selected and order information, and sending structure information for allowing an original directory structure to be reconstructed from the virtual directory structure to the communicating apparatus together with the order information and image data selected.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, a print ordering apparatus causes, via a communicating apparatus, a printing apparatus to print images represented by image data stored in a data recording medium. The data recording medium stores the image data and order information for causing the printing apparatus to print desired image data. The print ordering apparatus includes a section for selecting image files designated by the order information, a section for informing the communicating apparatus of a virtual directory structure consisting of the image files selected and order information, and a section for sending structure information for allowing an original directory structure to be reconstructed from the virtual directory structure to said communicating apparatus together with the order information and image data selected.
Moreover, in accordance with the present invention, a print ordering system includes a print ordering apparatus for ordering prints of images represented by image data stored in a data storing medium. The data storing medium stores the image data in a plurality of directories and order information for causing desired image data to be printed. A printing apparatus produces prints of the desired image data in accordance with the order information received from the print ordering apparatus via a communicating apparatus. The print ordering apparatus includes a section for selecting image files designated by the order information, a section for informing the communicating apparatus of a virtual directory structure, which consists of the image files selected and order information, by converting a first file name of the image data to a second file name and positioning the image data designated by the second file name in a preselected layer in the virtual directory structure, and a section for sending to said communicating apparatus the order information, image data selected and structure information that describes the first and second file names in a pair for allowing the original directory structure to be reconstructed from the virtual directory structure. The printing apparatus includes a section for receiving the image data, order information and structure information sent from said communicating apparatus, a section for reconstructing the original directory structure existing in the recording medium on the basis of a description of the pair, and a section for producing prints of the image data designated by the order information.
Moreover, in accordance with the present invention, a printing apparatus for receiving images represented by image data stored in a data storing medium via a communicating apparatus and printing the images. The printing apparatus includes a section for receiving via the communicating apparatus the image data and order information, which causes desired image data to be printed, in a virtual directory structure virtually indicating a directory construction of the image data and the order information, a section for receiving structure information for reconstructing an original structure from the virtual directory structure, a section for reconstructing, based on the structure information, a directory structure of the image data and the structure information in the data storing medium, and a section for printing out the image data, which have the directory structure reconstructed, in accordance with the order information.